Real Life (Universe)
Reality is the state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still more broad definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. Philosophers, mathematicians, and other ancient and modern thinkers, such as Aristotle, Plato, Frege, Wittgenstein, and Russell, have made a distinction between thought corresponding to reality, coherent abstractions (thoughts of things that are imaginable but not real), and that which cannot even be rationally thought. By contrast existence is often restricted solely to that which has physical existence or has a direct basis in it in the way that thoughts do in the brain. Reality is often contrasted with what is imaginary, delusional, (only) in the mind, dreams, what is false, what is fictional, or what is abstract. At the same time, what is abstract plays a role both in everyday life and in academic research. For instance, causality, virtue, life and distributive justice are abstract concepts that can be difficult to define, but they are only rarely equalled with pure delusions. Both the existence and reality of abstractions is in dispute: one extreme position regard them as mere words, another position regard them as higher truths than less abstract concepts. This disagreement is the basis of the philosophical Problem of universals. The truth refers to what is real, while falsity refers to what is not. Fictions are considered not real. In Super Smash Bros. 2K Characters *'Baxter Ewers: '''A 15-year old human who does everything with no harm to others, always on his Xbox, eating Pizza, Working out, and Fighting. His attacks are on his own movesets & has his own Symbol. *'John Cena: John Cena is an American professional wrestler, bodybuilder, rapper, and actor signed to WWE where he is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion in his twelfth reign. He has been described as "the face of the WWE for a long time" and one of the most polarising and divisive figures in WWE (or even professional wrestling) history, despite playing a heroic character for the majority of his career. *AJ Lee: April Jeanette Mendez is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE under the ring name AJ Lee and is the current WWE Divas Champion in her second reign. Her previous reign lasted a record setting 295 days. Prior to her time in WWE, Mendez performed for several Northeast-based independent promotions as Miss April, including Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), where she held the WSU Tag Team Championship once. Items *Food Stages *WWE Raw/Smackdown Ring: A Ring that switches peacfully from Raw & Smackdown, with a huge crowd at the back holding signs & cheering, This stage is home to John Cena and AJ Lee. Music There are no music right at this point Assistant Trophy Characters There are no Assistant Trophy characters at this point Common Enemies There are no Common Enemies at this point Trophies *'''Baxter Ewers *'Laser Tag' *'John Cena' *'Attitude Adjustment' *'AJ Lee' *'Shining Wizard/Black Widow'